


Wonders Never Cease

by WarningBrosWon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Implied Sexual Content, Mentions of Violence, Multi, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), mentions of abuse (not from skeleboys), they/them pronouns, violence against reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarningBrosWon/pseuds/WarningBrosWon
Summary: You pass out in the forest with a head wound and bleeding out only to be picked up by a group of skeletons. Shenanigans ensueI got inspired at midnight and am hoping this isn't garbage and that I successfully differentiate between the universes because y'all make it look easy. I'm like mildly new to the AU part of the fandom, I love it but I am new so if I get stuff wrong feel free to correct me.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The start. Where else

You lay in a clearing in the middle of the forest, your head throbbing. You were sure you had a concussion. You hummed quietly to yourself as you stared at the stars.

“We should just kiss like real people do” you woozily sung under your breath. You knew at this point you had lost too much blood as you mused about the benefits of kissing someone, after what happened to you you were not going to be doing much kissing any time soon. You pulled your hand off your wound and looked at the blood covering it before trying once more to stop the bleeding.

You lay, sure you were going to die from blood loss or brain damage, and closed your eyes listening to the crickets. Absently, as you listened, you heard a twig snap off in the distance and ignored it, you were in a forest there were sure to be animals. Humming once more to yourself as you thought about all the events in your life that led to this moment. Maybe your friend was right, you shouldn’t have dated-

You stopped breathing when another crack sounded, this time at the edge of the clearing. You had no means to defend yourself, bleeding out as you were, so you simply stuck your arm up in the air and waved. You did not know if the creature would leave but you liked to think it would. 

Too bad.

You heard thudding footsteps moving towards you and stopping just by your head.

“If you’re gonna put me out of my misery can you do it quickly, I have a date with Satan and it cannot be missed” you muse out loud and hear a disgruntled noise from the behemoth above you.

You finally look up, the angle is a little awkward, but you see the person, or rather skeleton, who had stumbled upon you. A monster, that’s cool. You had a bunch of musings about monsters that you could rattle off if someone were listening, but you were too tired. Either much of your blood had leaked out of the knife wound in your side or your concussion was really bad because all you could think was “they’re really pretty for a skeleton” Before passing out.

When you next woke up you were in an unfamiliar room, you tried to sit up but winced and flopped back on the sheets of the... race car? You laid in. Huh. 

You reached down and felt your side where your- where you had been stabbed, and then your head where you had been hit. Bandaged. You sighed deeply and rubbed your head. Must have been hit pretty hard to have imagined a purple skeleton before passing out. 

You rolled on your side to try to get out of the bed one more time and set your feet on the floor, slowly standing only to collapse in seconds. You groaned loudly and heard the click of the door and the pounding of footsteps. You were picked up as if you weighed nothing more than a pillow.

“HUMAN YOU REALLY MUST REST LONGER BEFORE GETTING UP. THERE WAS SIGNIFICANT DAMAGE TO YOUR INTERNAL ORGANS, WE’RE NOT SURE IF YOUR STOMACH WILL EVER BE THE SAME.” You flinched at the volume of the person talking to you and nodded along with them as they put you back in the bed. Only now seeing their face as flinching hard enough to elbow the side of the car you were laying in.

“Mother-” you started, only to stop when the skeleton reached down and gently pulled your elbow close to themselves, looking at the damage and gently massaging it, surprisingly helping a lot. 

“I DO THAT A LOT; I DON’T FIT AS WELL AS YOU DO” you chuckled softly as he set your arm back at our side. “I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT INTRODUCING MYSELF, I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL PAPYRUS. YOU ARE IN MY BROTHER AND I’S HOUSE.”

You hummed absently and observed him, he was different from the skeleton that brought you here, his brother perhaps, he was skinnier, taller, almost more composed. He dressed almost like those guys you’d see jogging by the beach. His tank top had “COOL DUDE” written in sharpie, a pair of jogging shorts and wore a scarf around his neck that should have clashed but fit oddly well with the outfit.

“I’m y/n.” You went to sit up and he helped you gently, making sure you were comfortable as you asked him a question. “Your brother? He was the one that found me in the forest, right?”

Papyrus shook his head. “No, I don’t know if humans ever heard about it but there was an incident several years ago where many other universes monsters were accidentally brought to this world, that was one of my brother’s counterparts, his name is Axe. They are some of the few who stayed here in Ebott when the incident happened.” He was quieter now, perhaps to make you more comfortable, perhaps he noticed you flinching at his volume. 

You nodded blankly; you were sure you heard something about it but you hadn’t got out much in the past few years. You of course knew when monsters had come from the underground, he constantly raged about them treated well, he felt they deserved to be shoved back under the mountain and left to rot. You disagreed but had wisely kept your mouth shut.

“Ok, so… am I being held captive? Do I have to do chores? I’m pretty good at cleaning.” You played with the blanket that Papyrus had absently laid over you when you were talking. 

Papyrus blanched, as much as a skeleton could blanch, and looked at you like you were the strange one. What else were you supposed to think? You had been picked up by a strange skeleton and hidden in another’s room.

He chuckled nervously when you didn’t look back up at him. “Of course not, we simply want to help you get better. Why would we hold you captive?”

You shrug. “I don’t know, but I also don’t really know you and I don’t really have anywhere else to go so-” You finally look up at him. “I’m used to having to clean stuff anyways.”

He flinches minutely eyeing the bandage around your head and nods.

“I’m gonna get Sans and you can tell us what happened to you. If you’re comfortable with that.” You shrug and look at your hands.

He leaves the room and you’re left alone with your thoughts. You peered out the window, absently listening to the muffled chatter that you heard just out your door. There were more voices than just “Sans” whoever that was.

“They were pretty fucked up when they showed up. From what Creampuff said they seem pretty traumatized.” A gruff voice said, he seemed to have something in his mouth because the way he spoke was slightly off. (Rus)

“We can’t all barge in to try to get a story out of them, it might stress them out, lead to a panic attack or something.” Another voice, different this time, deeper almost, but lazier. (Sans)

“Classic, they are in our house they showed up with a stab wound the size of the Grand Canyon and they have yet to explain themselves. We have a right to be curious.” Yet another voice spoke up, similar to the first but somehow a combination of that and the second speakers? They all sounded vaguely similar. You supposed that made sense, they were all the same people. (Stretch)

“I’ll tell you all, can you just stop talking about me like I can’t hear you?” You spoke loud enough for them to hear and looked at the door. Silence was the only response you got in return. Then the doorknob jiggled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strangers introduce themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The descriptions are pretty long, sorry if you're confused still about characters afterwards, I tried my best lol.

Papyrus was the one who stood at the door looking shamefaced.

“I APOLOGIZE HUMAN, I DID NOT REALIZE YOU COULD HEAR US.” You snorted and nodded.

“Clearly.” The skeletons crowded at the door flinched slightly. “I forgive you. Like I said, I’ll tell you what happened.”

The skeletons shuffled into your room and you noticed that there was indeed a similarity between them all. They came in pairs, a taller one and a shorter one. The taller ones must be Papyrus’ doubles. You guessed Sans was his brother and his doubles were the shorter ones.

“ALRIGHT HUMAN-” he noticed you flinching and quieted himself once more. “I will introduce everyone to you.” He motioned to the short skeleton standing next to him wearing a simple hoodie and shorts, as well as a cute pair of slippers. 

“This is Sans, he’s my older brother. He is very cool, despite being very lazy.”

“Sup, kid?” Ah, mystery voice #2, he did seem cool, in the older-brother-who’s-a-stoner kinda way.

“Just, y’know vibin’.” You motioned to the bandage on your head and he chuckled. 

“Well, don’t lose your head.” You snorted and shook said head as papyrus moved on to the next pair.

They looked similar enough to Sans and Papyrus but were reversed. The shorter one was wearing an outfit similar to Papyrus but with a blue bandana instead of Papyrus’ red scarf. The taller one, he was shorter than Papyrus, but that was because he slouched a lot, he wore a hoodie, not a zip up one like Sans, but a regular hoodie, it was orange.

“This is Stretch, my double, and Blueberry, Sans’ double.” He motioned to the tall one first and the short one second.

“Hey.” Stretch seemed almost short with you, probably because he was the same voice validating the first voice’s criticisms of you. You could understand his suspicion, a stranger in his home where his brother lived? You would be suspicious too.

“HI IM BLUE! YOU’RE VERY PRETTY, DID YOU KNOW THAT? IT’S NICE TO MEET YOU!” As loud as Papyrus, huh? You blushed a bit at the compliment which contrasted with the flinch that came with the yelling. 

“Hi, nice to meet you too, Blue.” You decided to call him that instead of Blueberry, he seemed to like that more, which you could understand.

Blue grinned in response as Papyrus moved on to the next pair, these two were one of the darker pairs, the shorter one wearing a hoodie, like the others, but his had fur along the hood, he also had a gold tooth, which matched the lining of his hoodie and shorts. He had a red turtleneck that matched his brother’s cropped turtleneck. His brother however, seemed more fashionable, as most of the Papyrus’ did. He wore the aforementioned turtleneck under a leather jacket that suited him fairly well, a pair of leather pants which fit him as though he had very nice legs which you didn’t understand, but you didn’t understand much of what was going on. The last thing you noticed about him was the crack in his right eye socket, strange.

“This is Red (Sans’ counterpart) and Edge (my counterpart).” He motioned to them, and Edge stepped forward.

“I DO NOT TRUST YOU, HUMAN, YOU SEEM STRANGE AND I DO NOT LIKE STRANGE.” You snorted.

“That’s fine, I don’t trust you either. You’re a weird skeleton who kidnapped me and hid me away in your home to do who knows what to me.” Edge made a face, and scrutinized you before realizing what you were doing and nodding.

Papyrus, however, didn’t catch on. “HUMAN I TOLD YOU THAT WE WOULDN’T HURT YOU!”

You gave Papyrus a look “I know Paps, I was informing Edge that his mistrust is misplaced but understandable, I’m a stranger in his home he has every right to distrust me, but I also have a right to distrust you guys.” Paps still looked slightly confused but nodded a bit. Stretch, who had been mostly silent gave you an appraising look. You hadn’t flinched at him yelling that time, you might be getting used to it.

“Sup, Sweetheart, I’m Red, but you can call me anytime.” You burst out laughing and groaned when it pulled your stitches. There had been a couple jokes that night but nothing that got you as good as that.

“Thanks, I’m flattered.” He seemed pleased with your reaction, not a rejection, but not giving in to him. Interesting.

Papyrus confused at yet another interaction simply moved on to the next pair. This pair, strangely, looked similar to red and edge, but swapped, yet again, and purple for this pair. The Sans had a scar similar to edge, and the Papyrus had a gold tooth like Red. Their outfits were similar enough to their counterparts, the taller one was obviously a swap of Red, purple like most of his outfit, and like most of the Papyrus’ slightly more fashionable. His turtleneck was long sleeved and popped out from under the sleeves of his hoodie at the elbow, it was an interesting look that matched his black ripped jeans fairly well. He also, interestingly, wore a collar. 

“This is Rus and Blackberry.” Papyrus seemed slightly more hesitant to introduce this pair, that was interesting.

“HELLO HUMAN, YOU MAY ADDRESS ME AS ‘MY LORD’.” You gave him a weird look.

“Uhh, no? I like literally just met you, let’s not get into the kinky shit yet. We haven’t even set up a contract.” Black Spluttered and his face turned a fetching shade of maroon. 

“WHAT.” 

“Oh, is it not a kink thing? Okay, I guess that’s fine, my lord.” He turned even darker and puffed up his chest.

“AS YOU SHOULD HUMAN.” 

“No big deal, Blackberry.” He glared at you, and huffed as his brother chuckled slightly.

“I’m Rus.” The taller one said. A man of little words. You could get behind that.

Finally, the last pair, these two looked fairly similar to the first pair in terms of style, however they were the most significantly different in facial features. The Sans, this was the one who picked you up in the forest, you winced, he was missing an eyelight and had a huge gash in his head, he looked mostly healed from whatever had happened to him, but you still felt bad for him. His brother was better off, which seemed to fit how most of the Sans’ took care of their brothers, however his teeth had braces on them which seemed to have been on there for a while. You winced, you wore braces for three years, you could relate.

“Finally, this is Axe and Crooks.” You looked at papyrus weirdly.

“Axe and Crooks? That seems kinda mean.” Papyrus looked surprised and looked at aforementioned pair to get confirmation.

“It don’t hurt my feelings none, but Paps probably deserves a better nickname, his teeth are gettin’ better.” He patted his younger brother’s shoulder and the Papyrus nodded.

“I DO NOT REALLY LIKE THE NAME, BUT I HAVE BEEN CALLED IT FOR SO LONG I STOPPED NOTICING.” You sighed, and shook your head.

“Okay, you can be Cheshire, cuz of your pretty grin, and you can be Mars, a war guy and out of this world, just like you.” You chuckled at your joke and the two seemed to accept it with good grace. “Thanks for saving me, Mars.”

He nodded and Paps sat in the chair next to the bed, ready for you to explain what happened. You sighed, it had to happen eventually, why not now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reiteration of character nicknames:
> 
> Undertale: Classic and creampuff  
> Underswap: Blue and Stretch  
> Underfell: Red and Edge  
> Swapfell: Rus and Blackberry  
> Horrortale: Mars (Axe, Briefly) and Cheshire (Crooks, briefly)

**Author's Note:**

> I chose "Like Real People Do" by Hozier because the irony of you singing about kissing a corpse in the woods is not lost on me. Plus you'll never kiss a "real person" again... only monsters lol. I also chose to have the universe thing be out in the open cuz it doesn't seem fair to have the guys not be able to leave the house or do anything, plus I think that Sans would eventually acknowledge he needs help and ask Asgore for help, which he would have to do if more than just Sans' and papyrus' end up coming through. Sorry if my puns suck, I know they're kinda integral to his personality but mine suck lol.
> 
> Also have this because I'm often confused by the nicknames
> 
> Undertale: Classic and creampuff  
> Underswap: Blue and Stretch  
> Underfell: Red and Edge  
> Swapfell: Rus and Blackberry  
> Horrortale: Mars (Axe, Briefly) and Sugar (Crooks, briefly)


End file.
